Once Upon A High School
by Iggylover2.0
Summary: The Flock is in high school! And it's as drama filled as everyone thinks. Backstabs, crushes, and broken hearts. Nothing is off limits. This story is nothing like the book. AU All Human. Please Read and Review
1. Cast List

**AN: Well, this is quiet lovely, a new story, a new way to write stories. Just perfect. Haha, OK really guys. I'm back. Really back this time, I know this because I have a new way to write stories. I will write it all in a note book first, and then type it up here. **

**This chapter here though, will not really be a chapter. It will be notes on all the characters. Since I have disregarded practically everything from Maximum Ride, anything from the wings to their attitudes. I figure you readers will need a cheat sheet somewhere, and I might as well put it in the beginning. You can totally skip this chapter if you want. But it might get confusing for you if you don't read it. **

**ALSO: This is probably the most important disclaimer/dedication I have ever written. Two things:**

**1) I don't own Maximum Ride, at all. The only thing I own Is the plot of the story... even though that could be debated. Also any other thing that you recognize, is not mine either. Like The mention of a book, or song. And:**

**2) I actually owe some of the story plot to a TV show. If you have never heard of it, shame on you. It's called Degrassi: The Next Generation. It's on TeenNick in the US. I think it's currently on MuchMusic in Canada. It was on CTV. Degrassi probably gave the theme for most of this story. **

**Anyway, please REVIEW. Not this chapter/cheat sheet thing. But the next chapter, and the next next chapter. And any chapter after that. **

**Reviews are loved, Flames are excepted.**

**~ Iggylover2.0**

_Name: Age: Grade: "Type": Extra Stuff_

Max: 15:10th grade: Popular Jock

Nudge(Nelly): 16: 11th grade: Cheerleader: Best friend of Iggy

Angel: 15: 9th grade: Unpopular: Enemy of Ella

Ella: 15 9th grade: Popular: Enemy of Angel

Gazzy(Gary): 16: 11th grade: Normal: Friends with Iggy

Total(Jacob): 14: 9th grade: Unpopular: Friends with Angel

Iggy(Igneous): 16: 11th grade: Popular: Friends With Gazzy, Best Friend of Nudge

Fang(Andrew): 18: 12th grade: Goth Yet Popular

_Minor Characters_

**Max:**

Annie: Max's Best Friend - Fang's younger sister

Rachel: Max's Friend

Rachella: Max's Friend

Nana: Max's Younger Sister - Age 8

Matt: Max's Boyfriend

**Nudge:**

Christy: Nudge's Friend

Alexa: Nudge's Friend

Anna Marie: Nudge's Friend

James: Nudge's Friend

Alex: Nudge's Friend

**Angel:**

Justin: Angel's Friend

Mary: Angel's Older Sister - Age 19

**Ella:**

Hilary: Ella's Close Friend

Stephanie: Ella's Close Friend

Lisa: Ella's Friend (extra)

Zoe: Ella's Friend (extra)

Kimberly: Ella's Friend (extra)

Eric: Ella's Friend/ Sometimes Boyfriend

Ben: Ella's Friend/ Sometimes Boyfriend

Dallas: Ella's Friend/ Sometimes Boyfriend

Sam: Ella's Friend/ Twin Brother

**Gazzy:**

Emily: Gazzy's Friend

Riley: Gazzy's Friend

Marcus: Gazzy's Friend

Josh: Gazzy's Best Friend

**Total:**

Embry: Total's Best Guy Friend

Aaron: Total's Friend

Derek: Total's Friend

**Iggy:**

Ellie: Iggy's 'Girlfriend'

Ashton: Iggy's Friend

Carson: Iggy's Friend

Jimmy: Iggy's Friend

Kanye: Iggy's Friend

Steven: Iggy's Friend

Drew: Iggy's Friend

Phillip: Iggy's Friend

**Fang:**

Dylan: Fang's Friend

Kit: Fang's Friend

Tom: Fang's Friend

Lucas: Fang's Friend

**School Schedules:**

**Max: 10Th**

Social Studies: Miss Lee

French: Madame La' Free

Math: Mr. Richards

Science: Ms. Playton

English: Ms. Ungular

Health: Ms. Tinkson

**Fang: 12th**

English: Miss Elton

Science: Mr. Scruggs

Math: Ms. Lutson

Social Studies: Mr. Wright

Spanish: Senor Macson

Health: Mr. Robins

**Nudge: 11th**

Math: Mr. Simons

English: Mr. Watson

French: Madame La'Free

Science: Miss Elson

P.E.: Ms. Richardson

Social Studies: Mrs. Part

**Iggy: 11th**

Math: Mr. Simons

Science: Miss Elson

French: Madame La'Free

English: Mr. Watson

P.E.: Ms. Richardson

Social Studies: Mrs. Part

**Angel: 9th**

German: Mr. Hoggs

P.E.: Ms. Richarson

Science: Mr. Marshall

Math: Mrs. Richards

English: Mr. Andrews

Social Studies: Miss Mason

**Total: 9th**

Math: Mrs. Richards

P.E.: Ms. Richardson

Science: Mr. Marshall

Spanish: Senor Macson

English: Mr. Andrews

Scoial Studies: Miss Mason

**Ella: 9th**

French: Madame La'Free

Science: Mr. Marshall

Math: Mrs. Richards

English: Mr. Andrews

P.E.: Ms. Richardson

Social Studies: Miss Mason

**Gazzy: 11th**

English: Mr Waston

Math: Mr. Simons

German: Mr. Hoggs

Science: Miss Elson

Social Studies: Mrs. Part

P.E.: Ms. Richardson

**AN: And there you have it. The incredibly long cheat sheet just for you. Actually it's more for my sake then it is for yours. Do you know how confusing it is to have 8 major characters and like... 40 minor characters. Plus anyone else I add in later. Which is like 80 people or so. I need this cheat sheet. **

**Anyway, go to the next chapter and you will actually be reading a story, not a bunch of lists!**


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: Thanks for continuing reading my story. Although last chapter wasn't really a chapter... so that kind of ruins that. Oh well.**

**I don't own Maximum Ride or any other popular thing found in this story. All I own is the plot and minor characters. **

**Read and Review please.**

**~Iggylover2.0**

**

* * *

****Chapter one: First Day of School: Max**

" First day of school! First day of school! Oh boy, oh boy!" Nana yelled in a very Nemo-like way as she ran by my room. I can't believe she was still excited for it. Just wait, three years from now and she would be as excited for school as she would chopping her arm off.

Speaking of which Annie would chop my arm off if I didn't get to the mall soon. I grabbed my hand-me-down Coach wallet, stuck it in my front pocket, and headed down the hallway.

I glanced down at my watch, also Coach, not hand me down, to check the time. 8:10, an hour and and ten minutes before school starts. I was in 10th grade, no longer a freshmen. I wasn't at the bottom anymore. Thankfully.

I hesitated before going down the stairs, did I have everything I needed? _Watch?_ Check. _Cute hair? _Check. _Minty fresh breath?_ Check. Yep, I was all good.

I walked down the stairs, and in the happy state that I was in, I didn't see Nana's doll on the last step.

"Holy crap!" I managed to scream before I slammed onto the ground. My stomach was clenched in panic, and I felt like I was going to pee myself. Which would mean I would have to change out of my insanely expensive, and good looking True Religion jeans.

No, I didn't buy them for myself. Annie did. She came from old money. So she didn't mind spending a couple hundred dollars and a pair of jeans that I might wear twice. But anyways...

I jumped up and nearly collided with my mom. Who was looking at me with worry in her eyes.

" Oh... sorry Mom." I said, kind of hoping I could get out of the house sooner rather then later.

"Are you okay?" Yep, that's my mom unobservant as always. Of course she didn't see me on the ground, or the thud my body made.

"Yeah, fine Mom. I gotta go though, Annie will kill me if I'm late again." I said off handedly. Not that the landing didn't hurt, I was just used to falling. Hello, soccer player here!

Mom just kind of nodded and walked away, probably towards the kitchen. Her newest hobby was cooking. No one wanted to taste test her experiments.

The nice thing about having a mom who doesn't ask too many questions is that sneaking out is easier. Just blame everything on school work.

I yelled a goodbye to Nana and walked out the door. Turned left and grabbed my bike. It looks really old fashon. With the handle bars a lot higher then the seat. Which was big and cushy. Perfectly suited of my butt. It had tasles on the ends of the handles, which were blue. No pinks or purples for me!

Peddling down the street, I glanced at the time again: 3:36. I was late. Annie was going to kill me. I probably should have been motivated to peddle faster. But I couldn't help but go slowly through my neighboorhood.

Not to sound totaly egocentric, but my neighboorhood is definetly pretty. Not as pretty as Annie's, but dang close. All the houses were two story, and some what resembled a medival style. You know, knights, princesses, dragons? The hunky prince that always has great hair and a lion symbol on their armor. Mmm...

Time? 8:42. Shi- ship. Shippity ship ship. I peddled harder, Annia would be pissed if she thought I stood her up.

_Linder Street_. Almost there. The next right and I'll be on the highway.

After some insanely intence peddling skills, I managed to get to the mall only 15 mintues late. Which in Annie's book means I'm extremly late, but I didn't stand her up.

I stalked through the mall looking for Annie. Blah, I should probably just text her. I reached around my body and grabbed my phone. Front left pocket. I opened it, and the suddenly my fingers were moving so fast, it was like I was a vampire. Twilight refrence anyone? No? Oh well.

**Max:** Hey, where r u?

I waited about 10 seconds before I got the reply.

**Annie: **Your late. I'm at A+F, come?

I should have known, I started walking in the right direction. Annie was a sucker for Abrecrombie and Finch. Especially thier skirts. You know, the one's that actually have to be lower in the front because the back is so high up. I wouldn't wear those is the world was ending.

" Max!" The sqeaul came from my right, and it sounded extremly like Annie, In fact I would have sworn t was Annie squealling. Excpet for the fact that Annie's normally long, brown hair wasn't long and brown. It was short curly, and bright red.

" Annie?" I gasped. " What did you do to your hair?"

* * *

**AN: So did you like it? I know it's kind of confusing, but you just have to keep reading and it will make sense. So review? Please? **


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks to ****szynkaiboczek**** who is my first reviewer. Keep reading and review please! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any brand mentioned here. Nor do I own Maximum Ride. **

**Chapter Two: Time to Dress Like the Best: Ella**

Hmm... what to wear. Juicy, Gucci, Vera Wang, Calvin Klein. Only the best for me of course. It's the first day of school, best to make an impression,( and a good one) now, then later.

Strapless red Gucci dress, made with me in mind. Of course it will be out of style by Christmas, all my clothes would. But hello, Christmas means clothes, and lots of them.

I had my eye on the new 7seven jeans that were the 'next big thing.' Flare style to the extreme. That what they were called. X-treme 7seven Jeans. Yeah ok the name was cheesy as hell but what ever. Who wouldn't want 7seven jeans?

Speaking of which, I grabbed my ipod touch and turned on my theme song. _My Humps_ by _The Blackeyed Peas_ blasted through the tiny speaker.

" Ella are you done ye-oh! Jeeze, sorry!" Sam came barging into my room with out asking and caught my in my bra(strapless) and panties. He instantly slapped a hand over his eyes.

" You told me you wanted us to match colors. What tie do I wear?" Sam held out his large assortment of ties.

" You can uncover your eyes. It's not like you haven't seen bra's and panties before." I held the dress infront of my anyways. " Do you like it?" He looked at me and nodded once. " You could at least say yes." I sighed. He didn't talk much.

I was trying to fit into the size 0 dress, but my and zippers have been life time enemies. Sam laughed as her watched me struggle. One of my Hatefull Glares shut him right up. He walked over and helped me zip it up all the way.

" You know what tir to choose right?" I asked harshly over my shoulder. No need for him to think I'm a softy.

" Are you coming?" I snapped, sounding a little too bitchy, even for me. I thought about appologising but he was right beside me, and then walked past me before I could say anything. Besides appologising shows weakness, which is something I'm not. Weak, I am definitly not weak.

I realised my ipod touch was still blaring. A differrent song though. Too bad, I love my theme song. I turned it off, no need to waste battery.

Suddenly my left boob started vibrating. I reached into my bra and pulled up my phone. My Envy Touch was probably the least up-to-date thing I own. Even my toothbrush was new.

I flipped it open and read the text.

**Zoe:** Girl, hrru up. Ur so slw.

I sighed, Zoe was one of the unwanted. An extra. Just a girl me and my real friends kept around to have a big crowed of peopel around us. The popular crowd.

Yeah go ahead call me vain.

I quickly shot back a textto Zoe.

**Ella:** Is ur mom there?

I walked down the hall and grabbed my Gucci handbag, shoved my ipod touch and phone into it. I checked my hair and makeup, perfect as usual. My handbag started to vibrate.

Unlocking the clasp, Sam opened up the front door. I was trying to check if his tie matched my dress, at the same time trying to find my phone in this massive bag.

I don't care how stylish this thing was, it was a huge burden on me.

" Ella, they're here." He grabbed his Guess bag and headed out the door. Wait, he headed out the door first.

" Um, Sam?" I called only slightly bitch-like. He paused just inside the door. " Yeah, me first." Walking past him I thought about flipping my braid, but thought better of it. It took me a long time to get it this perfect. " Are you coming?" I said over my shoulder.

I heard his foot steps behind me, which I took to mean he was following me. I looked around, trying to see the limo Kimberly promised me last year.

" So, where are they?" I asked lightly, trying to keep the panic out of my voice.

" Over there Sis" Sam nodded in the direction of a minivan. I turned and stared at him.

" You've got to be kidding me!" I screamed, probably sounding like a hissing cat. Sam merely nodded. Perfect, I would be going to school looking like a soccer mom. I sighed, put on a big (fake) smile, turned around, and headed for the big ugly monster to the right of my driveway.

One of the many windows rolled down and _Now I'm That Bitch_ by _Livvi Franc_ blasted out of the car. Kimberly's black hair was in her face so she brushed it out of the way before saying anthing.

" Yeah, sorry it's not a limo Ella, Mom wouldn't let us." she glanced at the front seat. " Yeah my Mom is driving us." She sighed and gave me an appologetic look. Whatever.

" It's OK, your moms cool." Sam spoke up from behind me. I laughed, trying to make it sound more like I was laughing in agreement instead of disbelief.

The side door of the minivan slide open, and everyone slid over to make room for us. I ended up in the middle. The seat was tiny, and very uncomfortable, and Kimberly's elbow was very bony.

" Are you guys ready!" Zoe squealled from the back seat. She had her red hair in pigtails, so she looked about five years old.

" Oh yeah, totally ready." I sighed. " Let's go rule the school!"

**AN: Thank you in advance for any reviews given. Please keep reading.**


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: Thanks to all of you guys who reviewed! Keep it up!**

**I don't own Maximum Ride or any other recognizable thing here. Any minor character, with the exception of a few, are my idea. **

Chapter 3: Let's Just Call it A Party! Fang

" Are you done yet?"My Mother yelled through the door. Of all the bathrooms in the house, why must she insist on using this one?

I mean, of course I was done, but I didn't really want to leave. That whole Carpe Diem quote was lost on me. I didn't really want to go to school, even if it was my last year.

" Andrew! Get out, your ride is here." Ah, sweet school provided transportation. A.K.A. a yellow school bus.

I unlocked the door and stepped outside, letting my mom's perfume gag me before I grabbed my backpack and headed out the door.

Jack, the bus driver that I've had for the last three years said good morning, but other then that, no one talked.

That may have been because there was only like, four kinds riding the bus. I was one of the last to be picked up so I was surprised at the small amount of kids on the bus.

I mean, I know it was the first day of school but I was expecting a bigger turn out.

Oh look, there's the mall. That's where Annie and her friend were meeting. Whoa, is that Annie right there? Who's the girl she's with? I don't think I've seen her before.

Are they waiting for the bus?

Obviously they were because they got on the bus when it stopped in front of them.

"Andrew!" Annie screamed when she saw me. She broke the silence on the bus, the other four kids started talking.

" Ugh, Annie go away. Can't you like, go rent a limo or something?" As curious as I was about this new girl, I didn't want to be seen with my sister. But she ignored me and sat down right in the seat across from me. Pulling the new girl over to the window so she could sit on the aisle side.

" This is Max, I met her last year." She looked at Max and just said " My brother."

Blah to you too Annie.

I leaned around Annie and said "My name is Andrew, call me Fang." Then like the idiot I was I stuck my hand out and waited for her to shake it.

She had been looking down until I stuck out my hand. She jerked her head up and I swear to god I started drowning in her chocolate eyes. Something 'down there' twitched.

" Oh, look here's the school. I..." Max trailed off. She shook my hand once, Just as the bus pulled into the school. " It was nice to met you." The second the bus stopped she and Annie jumped up and ran off the bus.

And I sat there looking like an idiot. An idiot with a boner. I really got to learn some control.

I grabbed my bag and sauntered off towards the 12th grade area. Filled with lots of kids who didn't want to be there.

I saw my gang, or part of it. James, Erik, and Steve all dropped out. And Emily, the girl from our group ran away from home a couple years ago. I can barely remember what she looked like. We weren't very close.

" Fang! My man!" Dylan came over to me, the others following. We fist bumped, and I turned to the other guys.

" So you guys ready to be on top?" I said, smiling. All of us used to joke about being the top of the top. And now we were.

The guys and I were laughing when the principal, no one ever remembered his name, announced that it was time for school to begin. I guess he thought we would cheer and run forward. To begin our learning career, as last years homeroom teacher would say.

The 9th graders just kind of stood there, and the 10th graders slowly shuffled off to there classes. Meanwhile the 11th graders made sad faces at the principal as they walked by.

And the 12th graders? Well we did what the principal expected. We cheered and ran towards our classes. Yes, we 12th graders are cool.

I glanced down at my schedule. Which 'was sent to my house to make knowing my classes easier.' I nearly tripped over the girl ahead of me. People should know not to bend down to tie a shoelace in the middle of running 12th graders.

I managed to jump over here leap frog style. Some one stuck out a hand to high five me, I slapped it as hard as I could. I heard the person swear under their breath.

Anyway, first period, english. Miss Elton. Umm... Like Elton John? Oh please don't let her wear weird glasses. Anything but weird glasses.

I didn't even bother to go to my lockers, I carried everything around with me. Which meant I had a few minutes to spare. Maybe I could find Alexis, we could make out in a corner somewhere. But Alexis wasn't really someone I normally hang out with. And rumor is she got into pot over the summer, and I don't want to be seen kissing a pothead.

" Yo, Fang!" Lucas called from down the hall. In one arm he held his books, the other held a cute blond with shorts barely long enough to be called shorts and not underwear. My dick twitched.

" Sup, Lue!" I called back, trying not to think about the girl's sexy, tan legs. Or the fact that you could probably see a bit of her ass out of the back of her shorts. I started to walk towards him, and the girl that was giving me a baby boner, and then the bell rang. I saw him roll his eyes and salute me with the hand around the girl. She looked me up and down and smiled at me. A very seductive smile.

My boner got bigger.

Concentrate. Class time. I re-looked at my schedule and relocated my English class.

Well it's time to start the first class of the school year. I thought as I walked through the nearly empty hallway.

**AN: Thanks for reading. Lots of thanks to everyone who put this story on their alerts. And lots of thanks to everyone who has already reviewed. Please review, and go check out my friend Maxride45's stories. **


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry I haven't updated in so long. Thanks to everyone who has kept on reading. Go read maxride45's stories too. **

**Please review.**

Chapter 4: Let's Get Started! Iggy

I walked into my first period class and instantly groaned. Ashton was in this class, which meant he would want to copy my homework. Damn.

I quickly looked around trying to find someone else I could sit by. It's not that I don't like Ashton it's just he can be really annoying at times.

"Iggy!" I heard a scream. This time I didn't groan, in fact I turned around and yelled back.

"Nudge!" Thank god my voice didn't crack anymore, or else that would have been embarrassing.

I took a few steps forward and wrapped my arms around my best girl friend of like... my whole life. She has been on a trip to Spain over the entire summer so I hadn't gotten to see her in awhile.

"Ohmygod. Iggy it's so good to see you. How was your summer? Mine was great. How's your cat? Mines doing great! How's life? Mine's going great!" She finished her abnormally long sentence with a squeal.

I just smiled and nodded. Let's pretend I actually understood her.

"So Nudge..." I paused. " Can I sit next to you in this class? Or would you rather not be seen with me?" I pretended I didn't care if she decided not to sit nect to me.

" Ugh Iggy! Of course I'lll sit next to you!" She cried out. I cringed, she was loud. I didn't want anyone to hear that.

She grabbed my hand and tugged me forward. People started fake wolf whistling.

" Does your mom know your going out with Nudge now?" Ashton has finally seen me.

" Does Becky know you junk is as long as her pinky?" I called back.

" Yeah she does, in fact she has even t-" Ashton was cut off by the teacher walking in.

It was an older dude. Lots of hair on his face, no hair on his head. Had a beer belly and wore a peace necklace.

" Ugh, I hate that we got the worst teacher in the 11th grade." Nudge whispered to me as we took our seats.

"Hello, I am Mr. Simons." He started. His voice was gravely and I winced listening to him talk. " This is period one math, Intro to Calculus. If this is not your class, get out." He paused waiting for someone to leave. No one did.

" Your current seats are now permanent." He said as he jolted things down on the white board. "I truly hope you chose good seats. What you see on the board is your assignment. I'll take role while you work. A simple 'here' is fine."

As he called names me and Nudge turned to each other.

" Wow, I just love his necklace. Wonder where he got it? Hippies-R-Us perhaps?" Nudge whispered to me.

"Nelly Bronston?" Mr. Simons yelled out a name.

" Oh! Here! And it''s Nudge, not Nelly." Nudge blushed as she heard her real her parents named her Nelly is beyond me. But thanks to me, Nelly's nickname is Nudge.

Mr. Simons continued calling out names.

" I can't believe he said my name out loud I specifically told him to call me Nudge before class." I gave her a confused look. "Oh, I saw him in the hall before class and told him to call me Nudge. Should have figured he would forget."

Just as Nudge finished her rant, the door opened and in walked an extremely good looking guy. Whoa, did I really just think that?

He had his hair short and his ear pierced. A leather jacket and a baseball cap on his head.

Something down 'there' twitched.

" Whoa Iggy, I know she's pretty and all but keep your junk to yourself." Nudge whispered.

" Huh?" I was confused, "what girl?"

Then I saw her. Long brown hair, green eyes. Gorgeous makeup. Beautiful body. Unfortunately there was no twitch from down 'there.'

" And who are you?" Mr. Simons barked.

" Alex and Ellie Riverdale, sir." The guy, Alex said. Ellie nodded, then her eyes landed on me. I half smile, and she smiled back. Nice teeth.

" Alright, I see you on the list Find a seat." Mr. Simons continued calling names,

" Igneous Hellson?" Ugh.

"Here." I could have groaned. Igneous? I thought Mom told the school to call me Iggy.

" So, Igneous huh?" A sweet voice said from behind me.

" Iggy. Just Iggy." I replied automatically. I turned toward the voice, it was the new/late girl. Ellie.

" Do you mind if I sit here?" She pointed to the empty seat on the other side of me. I heard Nudge laugh.

" Sure, um, go ahead." I stuttered a little. She flipped her hair and say down. A smell of vanilla washed over me. Mmm...

" So, is this school really as boring as it looks?: Ellie asked. In a whispered. Mr. Simons was still calling names, how slow was he going?"

" As long as you have interesting friends you should be fine." I replied.

" And who are these friends?" She gave me a once over, probably saw the jut in my pants.

She cocked an eyebrow.

"Me. Oh, and Nudge." I gestured towards Nudge.

I could see her calculate if there was anything between us. But I have never really 'liked' Nudge. I mean a couple things have happened between us, but that was more of a get-it-over-with thing.

" Igneous, please stop talking and get out a notebook!" Mr. Simons yelled.

I winced. First day of school and I wasa already getting yelled at. Perfect.

**AN: Hope you guys liked it! Review, please and thank you. **

**A few things: **

**1) Go check out my blog: http:/time tospillbb. blogspot. com/ (No spaces!)**

**2) I'm thinking about starting a new story, so I'll let you know if it happens... **

**I promise I'm trying to be more punctual about this. :)**


End file.
